


Arrested Development: Wishful Thinking

by dollsome



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsome/pseuds/dollsome
Summary: Now, the story of an author who had no choice but to envision the immediate aftermath of 5x08. It's Arrested Development: Wishful Thinking (Blunder Edition).A screenshots-and-dialogue tale.





	Arrested Development: Wishful Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> After zooming through the first half of season five of this show, overwhelmed with increasing Feels Of The Highest Order over Gob and his love for Tony Wonder, well, I had to do something re: that ending, on account of WHAT THE HELL. (My otps have been thwarted in various wild ways over the years, but this was the first time it was due to ... cement. Well, kind of. See story below.) I had also zoomed through the season four remix to prepare for season five, and therefore my head was especially full of the rhythm of Ron Howard voiceovers, so I felt like trying my hand at my own.
> 
> Also posted on Tumblr [here](http://dollsome-does-tumblr.tumblr.com/post/174393480618/the-first-five-minutes-of-arrested-development).

 

**Author's Note:**

> dun dun DUNNNN!
> 
> (season 5-b: featuring gob spreading his gay wings, moving on, and dating someone else, and tony drowning in jealousy and regret and eventually resolving to win him back, probably via a lot of glitter and elaborate dance numbers. ~~it better be~~ coming soon!)


End file.
